Prop devices are used extensively to support the branches of fruit and nut trees to prevent the weight of the maturing fruit from breaking the branches. Also, spreading poles have been used to force trees into particular growth patterns. Historically wood poles or stakes have been used to prop the branches of trees in such situations, primarily because they have in the past been inexpensive, easy to make, and readily available. However, such wood poles have disadvantages as props because they have fixed lengths, and are susceptible to breakage. Because the length of each prop is fixed, while a particular tree, as it matures, will need different length props, it is difficult to provide props with the correct length for any tree each year. Thus, frequently, the propping of orchard trees has been less than optimum because the props provided for a particular tree are not adjustable as the tree grows from year to year.
Such disadvantages were tolerable as long as the wooden props were inexpensive. However, this is no longer true. Wooden props are becoming expensive and they are becoming increasingly difficult to obtain, particularly on short notice. Therefore, a manufactured prop is now an economical alternative.
Various attempts have been made to produce a manufactured tree prop, some of which include a telescoping feature for varying the length of the prop. The most relevant of such attempts known to the inventor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,056 to Berger, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,516,200 to Marin, both of which show an adjustable prop for supporting tree branches. Other props which have an adjustable feature are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 358,017 to Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 999,908 to Tatro, and No. 477,939 to Hubbell.
The props shown in the above patents, however, are impractical, as they are too complex both in structure and operation. Such props are too expensive and too complicated for convenient usage in the field by orchard workers.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a telescoping tree prop which overcomes one or more of the disadvantages of the prior art noted above.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such an article which has an adjustable length.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an article which is simple to use, and is durable in operation.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such an article which has a minimum number of parts.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such an article which includes simple and convenient means for contacting a tree branch.